


[ART MASTERPOST] You Best Believe I'm Yours

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: spnfemminibang, Costumes, Digital Art, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pining, Pre-Canon, SPNFemslashMinibangRound2, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4773290">You Best Believe I'm Yours</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommemories/pseuds/wincechesters">wincechesters</a> as part of the <a href="http://spnfemminibang.livejournal.com/"> SPN Femslash Mini Bang 2015.</a></p><p>Prequel to the 200th episode that tells the story of Kristen (Cas) and Siobhan (Dean).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART MASTERPOST] You Best Believe I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Best Believe I'm Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773290) by [wincechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/pseuds/wincechesters). 



> This is my first time doing art for a Bang event, and I really enjoyed the experience. Major kudos to [wincechesters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommemories/pseuds/wincechesters) for writing such a fun story - you were a pleasure to work with as well. Thank you to everyone who gave my WIPs beta feedback - [femcastielnovak](http://fem-deanwinchester.tumblr.com/), [deliciousirony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony) (Tumblr: [delicious-irony](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/)), [precious_passenger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_passenger/), & my sister!
> 
> If you like my work, be sure to check back on 11/23/15 for my DCBB art! (My DCBB story will be posted 10/29/15, which will be a sequel to [Longing to See Your Wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3109283)).
> 
> Click the images to see a larger size

[](http://i.imgur.com/O8JlXJe.jpg)

~~~

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/DnpfOiO.jpg)

 


End file.
